The Ponds
by x-Avarice-x
Summary: Every line of lyrics is something different in the Ponds' lives. *One-shot*


_Sad like a melody, full like a symphony, striking a chord._

Rory realizes that he never truly got to hold her.

It was her, but it wasn't _her_ her. Their Melody. Their beautiful baby girl who was stolen away, never to return. He held the flesh Melody, never the real one. Even now, he looks at River and there is a disconnect between the two. Melody is River, but River isn't Melody. Not anymore, not ever again.

_Standing here looking blind, stumble around to find my way through your door._

Having both lives in her head, Amy can see the difference between herself in the other world and herself here. Here, she loves Rory so much more. In both, he dropped out of the sky into her life. There, the Doctor stood in the way. Here, he wasn't technically real until after they were married. She brought him back, but he was imaginary. And Rory was real.

She spent her whole life loving Rory. Beautiful, amazing Rory.

_Do you wanna know why? Do you wanna know why?_

He never told them why they wanted her.

Amy demanded an explanation. Why would anyone want her child? But the Doctor never said. Rory held her close, not knowing the answer that she needed. And after Mels regenerated, he finally told them that she was half Time Lord. The pieces fell into place, but they didn't hurt any less.

_Hungry as starving fire, killing to feed desire, what do you do?_

His want of Amy Pond scared him.

Rory Williams wanted Amy Pond and it terrified him. She was everything he could ever want and everything he could never have. She would never just settle for him. She was fire and wind, he earth and water. His love for her burned brighter than all the stars in the sky. He would do anything and everything to protect her. To keep her safe. But they would never work, he thought. Never. She'd never want him.

_We're born into vanity, bones feeling everything, are we alone?_

Bones heavy with the weight of loss.

Losing Melody. Precious Melody, who is half of Rory. Melody, who is half of Amy. Finding River, who is half of neither. Losing River, who is half of Amy and Rory and so much more.

_Do you wanna know why? 'Cause I wanna know why._

The funny thing about time is that it can be rewritten. Except when it can't.

River wouldn't change a thing about her past. If she hadn't been taken, she never would have met the Doctor. Imprinted herself on him from a month old. Fallen in love with the impossible man. Her parents would never get over the loss of their baby girl. She was still here, but they often forgot.

_Say it, Amelia. Say it's true._

_I'm going to tear time apart for you._

Words from her lips had never sounded so beautiful. His amazing, brilliant wife. The macarena. Both of them in the TARDIS, together. Two wives, because he couldn't bear to leave one of them behind.

And she never hated him. Just the Doctor. Never him.

_That life's worth all the dying we do._

_You have to make it okay._

Shaking and sobbing, losing Rory for the first of many times. Erased from her mind, crying when she didn't understand why. Emptiness so profound, like the vast blackness of space. The stretching of time from day to day, a void at her side. Even the Raggedy Man couldn't fix everything.

_Oh, Amelia._

She doesn't remember him and it hurts.

Rory frowns, addresses the Doctor. Why doesn't she remember me? You were erased from time. And then I shot her. Will she be safer if I stay? Of course. Then how could I leave her?

_Say it, Amelia. Say it's true._

She cries and she doesn't know why. She doesn't understand why he won't tell her about it. He refuses, telling her it isn't important, and they have Rio to get to. Her loss is so profound, it's frightening. It shakes her and she is lost.

_That life's worth all the dying we do._

The baby melts in her arms and she screams from the heart. Their baby, their little girl, the thing they fought to protect. Melody Pond. All gone.

And suddenly she is River, and they don't understand. River isn't sure they ever do, not entirely.

_Oh, Amelia._

_ She knows that I am coming for her. Always._

Knowing that Amy had been flesh that entire time makes me wonder what exactly they did to her. Did they do tests on her? Did they inject her with drugs? Did they hurt her?

He isn't sure he ever wants to know. There's no one left to hurt in retribution.

_Beautiful melody, sung by a symphony, striking a chord._

River says goodbye with a solemn kiss to her mother's hand. Her father long gone, knowing she will only see them once more to publish the book that will seal their deaths.

She lets them go for the last time. "You look after him." Oh, she will. She always does.

Her mother disappears and she guides the Doctor into the TARDIS. He is more distraught than she has ever seen him. But she promises to travel with him for a time. But not forever.

He knows this is the era of the Ponds. And this is how it ends.


End file.
